Remembering Sunday
by drown.in.flames
Summary: Songfic. Roderich made his way home, but now that she was gone home had never seemed so far away. WARNING: Character death


**A/N: First one, wrote it awhile ago. I don't own "Remembering Sunday" by All Time Low, I just happen to love the song. I also don't own Hetalia. So this is the first of many songfics I plan on writing. Whoo!**

**Remembering Sunday**

_(AusHun)_

_**He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes**_

Roderich awoke from his slumber, just as tired as he was before he fell asleep the night before. He sat up and put on his boots, having never changed out of his clothes.

_**Started making his way  
Past two in the morning, he hasn't been sober for days…**_

He exits his house, not bothering to lock the door. It's two in the morning, but he's already drunk. He just doesn't care anymore.

_**Leaning now into the breeze  
Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees**_

The hilltop grass lightly blows in the wind. Roderich takes a deep breath, savoring the feeling of the fresh air on his face. But it brings back memories… picnics on this very same hill with a woman… He collapses to his knees, his weary body wracking with unbidden sobs.

_**They had breakfast together  
But two eggs don't last like the feeling of what he needs**__  
_  
_'"Roderich!" she called. "Come on, hurry up!"  
_

_He chuckled and sped his walk slightly.  
_

_"Why are we having breakfast outside, Elizaveta?"  
_

_She giggled softly, grinning at him and making his heart flutter.  
_

_"Because I want to! It will be fun, you'll see!"  
_

_They set up their plates of eggs and toast on their laps, and ate in comfortable silence.  
_

_"I love you," he whispered in her ear.  
_

_She stopped eating, and looked at him with a shocked expression. But she did not say it back.'_

_**Now this place seems familiar to him  
She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin…**_

He made his way to the other side of the hill once he was able to stand again, and was faced with an expensive looking mansion. It was familiar, but not comforting in the least. This place held too many memories…

_'"Roderich! Come on!" Elizaveta squealed, tugging at his hand.  
_

_She seemed to be up to something, if the smile on her face was any indication, but Roderich sighed and decided to humor her.'_

_**She led him upstairs  
She led him upstairs  
Left him dying to get inside…**_

_'She pulled him up the spiraling staircase and to her room. There, on her bed, was a dress. _

_It was flowing and the shade of green brought out her eyes.  
_

_"Isn't it lovely?"  
_

_"Yes, it's beautiful. Where did you get it?"  
_

_"Oh, I made it…" she said and blushed, looking away from him.  
_

_He pulled her chin lightly and stared into her eyes, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  
_

_"It's amazing. And I'm sure you will be stunning in it."  
_

_She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. He knew that, at that moment, he would've given anything to be able to see what she was thinking.'  
_  
_**Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother but  
Have you seen this girl?**_**  
**  
He had spent days looking for her. He called upon every house he passed, no matter the time. He just wanted to find her… his Elizaveta…

_**She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me**_

He dreamt of nothing but her every time he closed his eyes. He began to think he was insane when he started hearing her humming songs around the house, or when he thought he saw her raking leaves in the backyard. The ring still sat buried beneath clothes in his dresser…

_**And even though she doesn't believe in love  
He's determined to call her bluff  
Who can deny these butterflies?  
They're filling his gut…**_

_'"I love you, Elizaveta," he murmured.  
_

_"I… I don't… believe in love," she whispered, afraid to look at him.'_

And it broke his heart, but it made him all the more determined. He knew she love him. After all, it was impossible that she didn't have these feelings too. The butterflies never stopped invading his stomach whenever he was around her.

_**Waking the neighbors  
Unfamiliar faces  
He pleads , oh he tries  
But he's only denied  
Now he's dying to get inside**_

No one told him where she'd gone. Even if they weren't aware of who he was, they wouldn't tell him anything… He just wanted to find his love…

_**The neighbors said she moved away  
Funny how it rained all day  
I didn't think much of it then  
But it's starting to all make sense**_

That day… when she left him… it poured. The rain never stopped. And when he heard she moved away from him… it poured too… He let these things pass by, but now they were plaguing his thoughts as well.

_**Oh I can see now  
That all of these clouds  
Are following me in my desperate endeavor  
To find my whoever  
Wherever she may be…**_

They followed him, a permanent reminder of his gloom and depression. The clouds watched him search for his lover, and let loose their own tears when he was unsuccessful.

_**I'm not coming back  
I've done something so terrible  
I'm terrified to speak  
But you'd expect that from me**_

Elizaveta ran down the dimly lit street, with nothing but the clothes on her back. She had to get away. She couldn't face him… not now… She fell in love. She broke her number one rule. She opened her heart and she let him in and it was terrible. She couldn't tell him. She herself was terrified of being in love, terrified to admit it, and she knew he'd expect that. She never spoke her mind…

_**I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt  
Now the rain is just washing you out of my hair  
And out of my mind…**_

She couldn't think properly, her mind was too jumbled with that realization. The very same rain that cursed his life hit her hard, chilling her to the bone. But she twirled around in it, hoping that maybe it would wash him out of her mind. Hoping that maybe it would wash the scent of him away from her…

_**Keeping an eye on the world  
From so many thousands of feet of the ground  
I'm over you now, I'm at home in the clouds  
Towering over your head**_

And when she jumped, she smiled. She felt like she was flying and her mind was too intoxicated with euphoria to feel when the ground caught up to her. She was finally away from her cursed emotion of love, she didn't have to feel anything anymore. She was home… So far away from him though, and she knew she would never truly be over him. Even over his head in the sky she still loved him…

_**Well I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home…**_

When the word reached Roderich, of course it was raining. She had jumped off a cliff. She had killed herself. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't dare return to the mansion. No, not where she'd haunt him all the time. He remembered walking sluggishly down the street, with his hands in his coat pocket and tears mixing with the rain running down his cheeks. Home never felt so far away…

**((A/N: Ta-da! I'll take requests for future ones, but uh... I don't really write much yaoi so if that's what you want don't really get your hopes up for it to be good. If I actually get any, I'll fill all requests if I can. Songs with pairings would be nice, but feel free to just to one or the other and I'll fill in the rest.))**


End file.
